1. Field
The following description relates to a vehicle communication system and method, and more particularly, to a vehicle communication system and method for communicating with a device/network inside the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, inside a vehicle, data used to be transmitted and received via wires, but when wired communication systems are applied to numerous services, there occurs a problem of increased wires and increased weight of the vehicle.
The RF system was introduced to resolve this problem. However, during data transmission using an RF transceiving system inside a vehicle, there are problems that RF signals may be deteriorated by shielding environments inside the vehicle, and interference and distortion of RF signals may occur due to increased wireless devices using limited frequency bandwidths inside the vehicle.
In addition, an emerging problem is that as the number of electronic control components inside a vehicle increases, there emerges an effect by the signal interference of wireless devices applied inside the vehicle.
Not only that, most of the conventional RF transceiving systems are configured to be centered around packet transmitting, thereby causing problems in data transmitting. Currently, there is a need for obtaining real time images inside vehicles, real time monitoring related to vehicles, and real time image transmitting according to vehicle accidents.